


The Tutor's Protegee

by DaniZdunich



Category: The Protegee, The Tutor
Genre: Horror, Psychological Thriller, protégée, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniZdunich/pseuds/DaniZdunich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tutor sees potential in one of his students, which he makes his protegee, but it's not all fluffy bunnies and rainbows, the journy is dark and twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Tutor is a character that belongs to Terrance Zdunich 
> 
> The Protegee is my OC

Chapter 1

Meeting her Teacher.. who we dub The Tutor (whose character belongs to Terrance Zdunich)

“Where do I start? Well at the beginning of course ”

I had enrolled into an art class,in hopes to become more better at my talent…

We move on….

Few months on down the path………

Class was still in session..he had a group of students working on the lessons he gave, I was one of them, I aimed to please and paid attention to each lesson. 

To see if we could flourish as artists or doomed to fail and never possess such a talent…

One day I was in the midst of working on a lesson and he approached me from behind, his shadow looming over my shoulder, he watched me for a moment. That got me nervous,It always did ! He then stepped away after making his observation ,but as he did I felt latex covered fingers along my cheek,causing my skin to goose bump. It was a subtle,yet mysterious gesture. Not sure what the exact intentions were of such a gesture.

Next day same thing. I’m at my standing easel and working on yesterdays lesson. He steps behind me, boots thus on the floor. This time he puts his latex gloved hands on my shoulders, my skin shows the goose bumps as chills run down my spine. A few squeezes were given and then He leaned down to whisper into my ear, praising my good works ” keep it up..and you’ll be my star pupil..” another shoulder squeeze given and he walked away. 

Class was dismissed, I would sign and date my work as the other students hurried to get out of there. Maybe they felt uncomfortable but me, I felt at home. Then began to get ready to leave, I didn’t want to make him wait,but seemed he found it a perfect time for something. ” You show such promise, so gifted.” his voice filled my ears and caught my attention. ” Why not come to my place? We can talk of art and your future of such..” My cheeks flushed red and felt like they were on fire. “Don’t be shy..” I couldn’t help it .” I have never..been much of anywhere, what would people say?” I asked.

“They won’t say a word… please allow me to have your time. ” I mulled it over, I lived alone, had small circle of friends..and barely a social life, I shrugged, then smiled ” Alright..it’s a deal.. besides it’s about to rain..” The dark grey clouds loomed overhead outside.

"We don’t want to get caught walking home in such weather.." The Tutor said and once everything was set away he lead me outside ,it was just going to be a harmless "date" as collegues,right? To talk of art..my future..and dinner with some wine… so…tired… maybe too much wine…can’t keep my eyes open…so heavy lidded..must sleep.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two.

Chapter 2

Waking up…

My eyes open..everything is blurry,where am I ?

My head hurts, can’t be that big of a hangover,only had one glass of wine.

Then everything came into view and I found my self in a cold ,dank room. I try to get up but I discover there’s something clenched around my ankles and wrists, metal rusted shackles,that chafe my skin. My clothes gone and something else had been put on me, looks like some sort of night gown,it covers me fully but still this..room…still cold.

I reach to touch my head, my hair is still there but I notice..it had been dyed red.

He steps in all dressed up in that outfits, the boots,apron,white one piece uniforms, he snaps the latex gloves as he looks over me. Dark circles under his eyes and what looked like a tell tale claw mark n his left cheek just under the eye.

"You’ve awoken, I’ve had to do some minor adjustments to ensure..that I am pleased…" he knelt before me attempting to reach out and cup my chin. In fright and anger I scooted back. "Don’t touch me!" I belted out at him.

"You did not object to my touch before, I noticed how your flesh rose..as such a touch." he chuckled and I tried to lunge at him,but the chains and shackles that held me down kept me from doing so as I jerked back to where I skulked at.

Again he reached out and tried to cup my chin, a wry grin growing over his face, I bent my head down,mouth opened wide to bite his hand. Lucky for this Tutor he pulled his hand back,just as teeth came together to snap at the air. “Now,now..we will have to fix this issue..no biting.. not very wise of you…” he stood “I am disappointed my star pupil would lash out after all I’ve taught you..” he scowled,”You’ll stay here and think about what you did..” then he stepped out of the room,locked the door and headed upstairs,more likely to go teach at his studio.

I didn’t want this! Hot tears stung and forced themselves from my ducts and down my cheeks, It didn’t matter if I yelled or rattle the chains,nobody would hear me.


End file.
